Empire
by KartenK
Summary: Shiro n'est plus un prisonnier de l'empire Galra, il en est loin désormais. Il aimerait que ce ne soit que de l'histoire ancienne, une anecdote futile, mais ce séjour l'a marqué et ne le laissera jamais en paix.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans la cadre de la Nuit du FoF. Il fallait rédiger un OS en une heure sur le thème "empire" (je vous laisse admirer le manque d'originalité de mon titre)._

 _/!\ spoilers : l'OS se situe juste après l'épisode 6 de la saison 2._

* * *

C'était sûr, maintenant. C'était à cause de lui si Zarkon les retrouvait. C'était de sa faute.

Ces idées submergeaient Shiro depuis que l'équipe était arrivée à cette conclusion et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Il avait gardé la tête haute devant les autres, mais dès qu'ils s'étaient dispersés, il s'était empressé de se réfugier dans son lit en espérant que personne ne remarque qu'il se sentait fondre de l'intérieur. Il était presque sûr qu'Allura et Keith l'avaient remarqué -et ils comprenaient certainement ce qu'il ressentait- mais il n'avait pas envie de leur parler. Il avait envie de sauter dans l'espace et de se laisser dériver loin, très loin, là où l'empire Galra ne les retrouveraient plus jamais. Là où l'empire Galra ne le retrouverait plus jamais.

Ça faisait des mois, bien plus d'un an même, qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. En un seul événement Shiro avait appris l'existence d'aliens -non pas qu'il en ait douté un seul instant, mais désormais personne ne pouvait le contredire- et appris qu'il était loin d'être aussi fort qu'il le pensait. Et les paladins pouvaient lui dire qu'il était un merveilleux leader, qu'il savait garder les pieds sur terre, qu'il savait gérer ses émotions et les situations d'urgence, ça ne changeait rien. Quand il s'était fait enlever par les Galra, il avait bien vu qu'il était faible. Impossible de l'oublier, ses pensées ne manquaient pas une journée pour le lui rappeler.

Shiro s'enfouit complètement sous sa couverture. Il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Il regrettait le temps où il ne se souvenait de rien. Depuis qu'il avait retracé les événements, il les revoyait sans cesse. Il n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux, ils l'assaillaient en plein jour et il n'arrivait pas à les fuir. Il voulait tellement les fuir. C'était être fort, ça ?

Non, c'était ridicule.

Il s'était laissé faire et il les avait laissé emporter Matt et son père. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Comment Pidge osait-elle lui adresser la parole ? Il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait rien de tout ça. Diriger Voltron, les paladins, Allura, Coran, … Il ne méritait aucun d'eux et encore moins leur bienveillance.

Il était lâche.

Il était faible.

Tous les jours, son bras le lui rappelait. Il lui rappelait ce qu'il avait subit et que sa vie humaine ne valait rien. Il lui rappelait qu'ils auraient pu le tuer et qu'alors il serait mort, sans aucun doute. Il avait été un champion pour leurs spectacles mais au-delà des jeux, si l'empire avait voulu sa mort, il l'aurait eu. Même pour s'enfuir, Shiro avait eu besoin d'aide, incapable de se débrouiller seul. Il avait eut besoin de l'aide d'un Galra. Comme si c'était l'empire lui-même qui le laissait s'enfuir. Shiro se sentait presque redevable. Peut-être que l'empire lui avait laissé une chance. Peut-être qu'il avait eu pitié. Peut-être que Shiro devrait le remercier.

Shiro commençait à étouffer. Sa couverture était trempée de ses larmes et son corps tremblait. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, même en se mordant les lèvres, même en se tirant les cheveux. La douleur physique ne surpassait jamais le poids qu'il avait dans le cœur. Au contraire, il commençait à le ressentir dans ses tripes, alors que sa nausée s'intensifiait. Il avait l'impression de mourir. Ça tombait bien, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Petit à petit, son corps se refroidit. Il devint pleinement conscient de la quantité de sueur qui le recouvrait, et il trouva la force de sortir sa tête hors de son refuge. Sa respiration redevenait stable. Il était vivant -il n'arrivait pas à y croire. C'était chaque fois la même chose. Honnêtement, après autant d'attaques de panique, il aurait dû être habitué. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il survivait toujours. Pourtant, il était toujours autant surpris, autant soulagé.

D'habitude il se relevait, valsait quelques secondes le temps de retrouver son équilibre, et rejoignait le groupe comme si de rien n'était. Cette fois, il resta allongé sur le dos et libéra les dernières larmes en se rassurant. Il était une victime. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il était une victime. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Il faisait de son mieux. Il se battait chaque jour, extérieurement et intérieurement. Il se battait constamment et il le faisait bien.

Cet empire l'avait détruit. Mais il allait le détruire à son tour.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_

 _\- KartenK_


End file.
